Augmented reality (AR), in which real world objects and/or environments are digitally modified or replaced with virtual imagery, offer the opportunity to provide interactive experiences that are more immersive and entertaining. AR can be used to modify images of real world objects through augmentation, i.e., a user can see the real world through clear lenses with virtual projections on top. AR can be used to modify a real world image through augmentation, or through selective omission of a portion of an image of a real world object, where the view of the real-world comes from a headset mounted camera that is projected into VR space, so a user still sees much of the real world around them.